


Warm

by QueenlyPirate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenlyPirate/pseuds/QueenlyPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's too good for him, but he'll continue to love her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Her skin is warm against his suit, heating up his torso like he’s holding the sun in his arms. The press of her cheek on his shoulder makes him want to shake because he is holding something so precious, but he manages to hug her tightly without a single tremble. 

She has so much faith in him not to break her and it baffles him. His whole being overflows with bad luck and tragedy and yet she lies in his arms without a second thought.

He nuzzles her hair as he whispers, “You’re too good for me.”

It’s odd, those words coming from Chat Noir’s lips. Usually he was a jokester, so unserious unlike Adrien. He cringes inwardly, afraid he may have scared her off.

Instead, she lightly slaps him on his arm and huffs. “Give yourself some credit, Kitty. You’re worth more than you think.”

At those words he cradles her closer, his own personal sun. Her arms grip tighter in response and he feels at peace with her there. Safe.

And yet, in this moment it is as if she could break him. He’s given his heart for her to watch over and she could do away with it if she ever chose to. But that’s okay because he trusts her.

And she trusts him.

He kisses the crown of her head. “I love you,” he murmurs into her curling hair.

She kisses his shoulder, light and warm. “I know.” She pulls away to look at him, watching him with eyes made up of the warmest oceans. The stars on her skin crinkle when she smiles. Her lips are soft against his and he melts into her. She pulls away one last time to whisper, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from but it's done and i'm just gonna sit down now goodbye


End file.
